The present invention relates to an inflatable life belt or life buoy, which may be worn by a person and inflated when buoyancy in the water is required.
In view of frequent disaster, shipwreck and accidents of fishermen, development of simple structured life buoys has been sought. Heretofore, various types of inflatable life buoys were suggested such as a floatation jacket or vest and inflatable belt as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,225 to W. H. Baker and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,025 to J. G. Turner, Jr. These known life jacket and life belt, however, were found to be undesirable. The jacket type buoyancy aid is not suitable for those who are engaged in heavy physical labors such as working on fishing boats and a harbor working, because wearing such jacket type buoyancy aid will cause the workers to be in a sweat or perspiration, and it is likely that the workers often feel cramped and pinched. Further, the jacket type buoys cause a hindrance to working.
The known ring shaped life belt as shown in the aforesaid U.S. Patent to Baker requires the person, when inflated, to firmly hold with his arms to prevent his body from dropping into water and to maintain a stable posture of his body relative to the inflated belt, and it will not be suitable for a floatation of long period of time. Particularly when a shock or injury to the person at the time of, for example, falling into the water does not permit a free movement of arms of the person, safety of the person will not be assured.